Gameplay Guide
Welcome to Iris Mysteria! Before you get started, it's important to know a few key features of what this game has to offer in order to maximize your enjoyment of the game. Below are a list of important elements regarding the gameplay and history of the world of Iris Mysteria. __TOC__ Hades Hades (冥王 Meiou), also known as the "King of the Underworld", is the titular protagonist and the player character of Iris Mysteria. As Hades, you are tasked to recover the Lost Seeds of the World Tree Yggdrasil. Due to a disaster involving the World Tree, many of the seeds have been scattered across the Human World, and it is up to you to recover them all! Yuu Yuu (ユー) is the Daughter of the World Tree and serves as Hades's main companion as well as the mascot character of Iris Mysteria. She was born from the World Tree's desire to recover its Seeds and thus plays an important role in aiding Hades in recovering the scattered Seeds across the Human World. She is distrustful of humans and those who seek to abuse the Seeds' power at first, but after getting to know Hades and the Irises better, she has gradually warmed up to them and hopes to recover all the lost Seeds peacefully. Iris Irises (アイリス) are possessors of the Seeds who Hades comes across during his travels in the Human World. They serve as Hades's primary allies throughout the course of the game. Owing to the magical power of the Seeds, the Irises are not your ordinary human girls - each of them possess unique abilities and strengths that will prove vital to Hades's quest of recovering all the Seeds successfully. And - who knows - if an Iris has bonded well enough with Hades, she might even reward him with a little something extra~ Seeders Apart from the Irises, many others, humans and monsters alike, have also come into contact with the mysterious Seeds. These beings are known as the Seeders (シーダー). In many cases, these Seeders have far from noble intentions - They refuse to cooperate with Hades's quest of recovering all the Seeds and plan to utilise their powers for their own nefarious purposes. With the help of the Irises, Hades must effectively subjugate these stubborn Seeders and take back the World Tree's Seeds! Dress Sacred Clothing (聖装), more commonly referred to as Dresses (ドレス), are the different variants, or "skins" that each Iris has. Iris Mysteria has a limited number of Irises/heroine characters (24 in total), thus as a result, Dresses were implemented for each Iris. Every Dress has a corresponding Rarity and comes with a set of Skills, as well as a set of Abilities. In addition, SR+ and SSR rarity Dresses come with an additional H-Scene for the corresponding Iris. Summoning (召喚） In Iris Mysteria, there are several different ways of obtaining new Irises or Dresses. One notable way of doing so is via Summoning. For more information, please see the Summoning page. Rarity (レア度) Iris Mysteria's Irises come in several different rarities, each with their own unique rates. Below is a list of all possible rarities from Summoning Rituals as well as their corresponding rates. *N-Rarity girls are not available from Summoning Rituals. Unit Status See Unit Status for more information. Status Effects (状態異常) See Status Effects for more information. Category:Guides